Baiser mouillé
by Gaia-chan
Summary: One-shot complètement débile,un peu (beaucoup) OOC,je suis pas vraiment douée pour les résumés,alors venez lire XD


Auteur : Mwa mwa mwa,Gaia-chaaan XD.

Genre : Heu...humour débile ;

Disclaimer : J'avouuue,les persos de Naruto sont pas à moi,je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus,tout ça tout ça,alors pas de procès ..

Heu,bonjouuur!Pas grand-chose à dire,si ce n'est que...ben...soyez indulgents quoi XD et pis...bonne lecture uu.

Tap, tap.

Mes bruits de pas étaient presque inaudibles. Je m'avançais doucement dans le couloir.

Tap, tap.

J'arrivai à la cuisine. Pieds nus sur le carrelage. Frissons. Mes pieds adhéraient légèrement au carreau. J'ouvris le réfrigérateur. Les frissons s'intensifièrent. Ah, une bouteille d'eau. Enfin. Je remontai dans ma chambre.

Gloup, gloup.

Déglutitions. Aaah…

Bon.

Mes pensées dérivent. Vers Sasuke, bien-entendu.

Bien entendu…

Soupirs.

Tristesse.

Je fais quoi, maintenant ?

Je ne lui ai que trop avoué mon amour. J'ai pas mal chialé.

Pas la peine de jouer l'indifférente, j'y arriverai pas.

Et puis vu qu'il s'en fout, il serait soulagé.

En conséquence, je dois aussi rayer la possibilité de le rendre jaloux avec une autre garçon. Il pourrait aller le remercier chaleureusement. Et je n'aime pas jouer avec les sentiments.

Ca m'avance pas beaucoup, tout ça.

Ah. Illumination. Merci, la Saku schizophrène. Je vais essayer.

Plus grand chose à perdre, de toute façon.

Allez, dodo maintenant.

Bump, bump.

Y'a pas à dire, je fais quand même plus de bruit quand je marche avec des chaussures. Et que je suis pas réveillée.

Parce qu'évidemment, j'ai foutu mon réveil plus tôt sans le faire exprès.

Je suis vraiment conne.

Enfin bon.

Voilà le lieu du rendez-vous.

Sasuke est déjà là.

Des fois, je me demande si c'est pas un SDF. Ben oui, c'est toujours lui le premier. J'suis sûre qu'il dort là.

Humpf.

Ohayô Sasuke-kun.

Hn.

Comme d'habitude. Héhé. C'est là que commence le plan.

Approche timide. Je lui souris gentiment. Il lève un sourcil.

Héhé…

Je suis à trente centimètres de son délicat visage.

Allez, encore un peu.

Vingt. Ca ira.

Plaf.

Il a fait un vol plané dans la rivière, défonçant au passage la rambarde du pont à laquelle il était adossé.

J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort.

Ben oui, il se relève pas.

Je vais le repêcher ?

Ah nan c'est bon.

Beuah, il a un poisson dans la bouche.

Ca nuit à son look.

Il est peut-être vraiment SDF. Il va peut-être en faire du sashimi.

Nan, il le crache.

Tant mieux.

Je crois que le choc a été violent. Il a deux cœurs dans les yeux.

Sakura…super, ton coup de poing.

Merci, Sasuke-kun.

Il rougit. Wah, c'est kawaïï.

Tu veux pas…heu…

Ouiii ?

Il s'approche.

Aaah, il me prend la main. Classe.

Je suis admiratif. Tu es la première fille qui ose le faire.

Ah, bon…

Splatch.

Beuah. Ce connard m'a balancé dans l'eau à son tour.

Il s'avance vers moi.

Ouah, il me sourit.

Il s'accroupit.

Tu veux pas sortir avec moi ?

OK ..

Blaaam, blaaam.

Ca, c'est Naruto qui arrive.

SAKURA-CHAAAN !

Aïe.

QUE'EST-CE QUI SE PAAASSE !

Elle sort avec moi, dobe.

…Sakura-chan…

Hinata.

Hu ?

Elle est folle de toi, connard. Va la voir.

Oooh, magnifique !Merci Sakura-chan !

Hmmmfff.

Quand Sasuke m'embrasse, c'est génial. Plein de frissons, tout ça.

Le seul truc, c'est le goût de poisson.

Faudra que j'évite de l'envoyer dans la rivière, à l'avenir.

Ah, merci, la Saku schizophrène.

Fallait juste le mater, en fait.

Je t'écouterai plus, maintenant.

Oh, Sasuke-kun me fait des propositions intéressantes pour cette nuit.

Ino va être folle de rage...

Heuuu, FIN ! lol

Mwa : Gomen Naruto-kun, ton rôle il était pas bien TTTT.

Naruto : Oui !Méchante !Sasuke il m'a piqué Sakura-chan !

Sasuke : Te plains pas, je me fais mater par une meuf.

SakuraMwa : …¤¤…

Sasuke : Pof

Mwa : Nyark, le connard, il s'est cassé -.

Naruto : ToT Sakura-chan…

Mwa : Je suis là si tu veux °° mate les abdos de Naruto-kun

Naruto : En même temps, Hinata est pas mal non plus.

Mwa : MARUDASHI (1)°°.

Naruto TToTT Pof

Mwa : Bon ben me reste plus qu'à devenir lesbienne…Saku-

Sakura : Pof

Mwa : TToTT.

Tamyl Sikao qui rajoute son grain de sel : Comment Sakura ose rendre Ino jalouse ? èé, et puis cette fic c'est du SasuSaku alors j'ai rien à faire là, mais c'est ma Kohaï qui l'a écrit , alors je la lit quand même.

Shikamaru : Tu lis que ce que t'aimes ? T'es vachement réductive, aucune ouverture d'esprit…. -

Tam : Nan c'est pas vrai, l'autre jour j'ai lu un ShikaTema .

Sasuke : C'est suspect…

Tam: Mais j'me sentais pas bien pour Inoooo. 

Shikamaru : Mais t'arrêtes pas de t'inventer des trucs ! Et puis à la base on existe pas, on est quand même des persos fictifs, et puis y'a que Masashi-San qui a le droit de s'inventer des trucs…

Tam : Donc tu ne crains pas la douleur pas vrai ?( balance une massue sur Shika-chan + sourire démoniaque )

(1) : Note de Tam : t'as oublié de dire que ça voulait dire « à poil » XD

TToTT ma mise en page s'est barrée,saleté de TT ça casse touuut!alors heu...vous avez aimés?vous vous êtes pas barrés en cours de route?XD alors j'ai droit à une review?hein?hein?hein?please


End file.
